1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved gutter drain having a removable cap member and, more particularly, to apparatus of this type which is resistant to expansion of a concrete apron or slab in which the drain apparatus is emplaced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Swimming pools are frequently surrounded by extensive concrete decking, and it is common practice to conduct swimming pool overflow and rainwater to a suitable surface level drain emplaced within the decking at selected locations. As illustrated by the drain apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,888, the drain is frequently made of a polymer plastic trough section covered by an apertured polymer plastic cap or grate member which has depending skirts. These skirts cooperate with grooves on the walls of the trough for detachably mounting the cap member on the trough. It has also been proposed to detachably latch the cap member on the trough by forcing a beveled hook member on one of the members past a lip on the other.
However, when the concrete decking is heated by the sun, it will expand and exert inward pressure to squeeze the trough and cap member. This often causes the cap member to bulge and either pop open or be locked in position within the concrete and become difficult to remove.